In this contract, we plan to scale up the production of rhMFG-E8 using an E.coli system for the proposed experiments to assess rhMFG-E8S efficacy in a rat model of acute alcohol exposure and subsequent polymicrobial infection. Moreover, the improved scale-up will be used for future pre-clinical development.